


Empty

by amandasaitou



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasaitou/pseuds/amandasaitou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Spike and Angel, some time after season five. Spangel,slightly slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

EMPTY

“Bloody hell, Angel! Why did you do that?”  
“I did nothing, Spike. Just sod off and leave me alone.”  
The blond vampire snarled and picked up the stake he used to carry with him in case he ran into any of his old friends. “You know, I should’ve staked you when that witch told me to do it.”  
The tall one, wearing a very dusty leather coat, remained where he was, looking out the window, as if Spike was not there.  
“Don’t ignore me, bugger! I can really stake you any time.” Seeing no reaction, Spike sighed and rested his back against the sidewall. “And to think that I could be enjoying myself in Paris with Buffy right now…”  
Angel glanced briefly at Spike, and his companion noticed something like annoyance cross Angel’s face. “You should go then. I’m sure Buffy will be happy to have you with her.”  
Spike rolled his eyes, exasperated. “You’re an idiot, you know?” He grabbed his jacket and left the room.  
Angel kept watching the fuss in the street outside the building, trying not to think about what was troubling his soul. He was so focused in ignoring the disturbing feeling that it took more than a moment to register that the door had re-opened.  
“Bugger, stupid vampire!” Spike shouted . He slammed the door with a loud bang and threw himself onto the sofa.  
Angel turned at the sound and faced Spike with a questioning look. “What happened, where you attacked out there?  
“Attacked? What…? Oh, no, I am the stupid vamp! Just because I realized I couldn’t leave you even before I reached the front door…” With that, Spike stood up, face to face with Angel. “You thought I had gone for real? Luv, you’re really a brainless idiot!”  
There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Spike lowered his eyes to the grey floor, but almost fainted when strong hands cupped his face forcing him to look up again. “Maybe I really am, Spike. But I’m glad you didn’t go.”  
“Seriously?” Spike asked doubtfully.  
Angel’s features changed and there was warmth and sadness in his face. “I’m empty without you, Spike. I’m glad you stayed.”  
Powerful arms that were so used to killing were then embracing Spike, who nested his head in Angel’s neck, enjoying the rare demonstration of affection.  
“Why didn’t you go away, Spike?”  
“Poofter, thought that was obvious” Spike said grinning. “‘Cause I’m bloody stupid… a bloody stupid fool in love with you.”  
End?


End file.
